USUK Dancing
by NorwegianPilot17
Summary: It is Alfred and Arthur's one year anniversary. They both have something very special planned. Fluffy USUK.


A/N – GIVE ME A REVIEW. FOR EVERY REVIEW I DO NOT GET, ALFRED GOES A DAY WITHOUT SPEAKING TO ARTHUR….

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

(If I did. Germany and Italy would have already gotten married)

Arthur was sitting on his couch of the apartment he and Alfred lived in as a couple.

They had been dating for almost a year now, only having a few days before their anniversary.

Arthur had the anniversary in his mind for a while now. What would he get Alfred?

He knew what Alfred wanted, but no way in Hell was he going to get him a soda machine, or a pretzel maker.

Arthur wanted to do something special that did NOT include food. But that is why he was at loss.

He decided to take a break from thinking about ideas, and that was why he was sitting on the couch, drinking his tea, and watching Doctor Who.

Alfred had been out for a few hours now. Arthur didn't really care where he was. Alfred was probably just sitting in the comic book store, reading all he could before the store closing hours.

Arthur liked the peace a quiet without Alfred yelling in his ear, but over the past few months he had grown accustomed to it. In fact, he started to enjoy the noisiness of his partner. Now that it was quiet, he felt weird, and missed the presence of a loud, loving friend.

Arthur thought about how Alfred loved to sing and dance around him. It used to annoy the Hell out of Arthur, but after a while, Arthur used to enjoy his poorly dancing Alfred.

That's when it struck him. What if he did something that involved dance? I mean… Arthur was not very good at "D.C." Dancing (That is what Alfred called his type of dancing), but maybe he could have fun and join Arthur, or invite him to dance.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, and sip a cup of his tea as he thought about what he could do with this great idea. He grabbed his lap top and started to search songs that were the beat that Alfred liked.

After a few hours of searching, Arthur finally found a song that had a good beat, and was perfect for him and Arthur. Right when he finished playing the song for the seventh time in a row, Alfred came running through the door.

"Guess where I was today!" Alfred said, yelling into Arthur's ear, even though he was on the opposite side of the room.

"I have no clue. Comic book store?" Arthur said, not really listening. He was too busy thinking about how too dance to the song he just found,

"I can't tell you!" Alfred sang, as he plopped onto the couch.

"Then why'd you waste your bloody time asking me? Really, you are such an idiot," Arthur said. He never really meant what he said, when calling Alfred names. Alfred knew this, and always shook it off.

Alfred changed the subject and said, "Happy two days until our anniversary," very sweetly, resting his head on Arthur's shoulder as he smiled.

Arthur couldn't help but smile, and put his hand on Alfred's cheek. "Are you excited?" Arthur asked, leaning over on the side of the couch, making them both lay down a little bit more.

"You have no idea. You are in for a treat!" Alfred said, looking up at Arthur's sparkling emerald eyes.

Arthur smiled at Alfred. Surely Alfred did not have a better gift than what he had planned.

^The Morning of their Anniversary^ (Time Skip)

Arthur woke up next to Alfred. Today was the day he would show Alfred that he can have fun too. He smiled just thinking about seeing how happy Alfred will be when he sees his gift.

Alfred soon woke up, staring at Arthur. Arthur loved what Alfred looked like in the mornings, with his tired blue eyes, and messy strawberry blonde hair. (The description is for whole other story)

Alfred jumped out of bed, excited, and said, "Today is the day! I have our day all planned out, starting with… this!" He leaned over onto the bed where Arthur was still laying, and kissed him.

Surprised, Arthur did not kiss back until the third second. He thought to himself, 'Wow what a way to start a morning'.

Alfred hugged Arthur, and sneakily picked him up out of bed, holding Arthur in his arms. "Get out of bed, sleepy head!" Alfred said, squeezing Arthur tight, "We need to make this day last as long as possible!"

Alfred dipped Arthur, kissed him, and finally brought him back up to put back down. A year ago, Arthur would have been furious and annoyed, but now, he was used to it, and was perfectly fine with everything going on.

Alfred started to change into a button down shirt and jeans, while saying, "Today, we are going to have breakfast here, walk around town a little bit, go to the movies after lunch, and then get ready for dinner reservations I planned! Don't worry though, that is not the surprise."

Alfred was acting so hyper about their day. Arthur loved it when Alfred was excited about something they were doing. He started to get dress in the same type of thing Alfred was getting into.

Alfred waiting for Arthur to finish getting ready, then he made breakfast for the two of them downstairs.

The whole entire day was a magical experience that Alfred took Arthur on. There was never a moment the two weren't smiling.

Finally, they went back to the house to get ready for the dinner. Alfred insisted that they both wear tuxedos because it was a fancy dinner, and it went along with what he had planned.

A limo showed up at their front door to pick them up. It was a forty minute drive to where Alfred was taking Arthur. The whole entire way there, they talked as Arthur leaned on him, hugging his waist.

Alfred kept reminding Arthur that he loved him, and Arthur would always reply back with, "I love you too, you git," as he smiled.

When they got there, Arthur gasped at the sight of where they were eating. There was a beautiful set up, of a table in front of a wooden platform. It was surrounded by red roses and beautiful lanterns that hung about the place. Arthur took mental note of the platform, and decided that is where he should dance. He had the music ready on his phone. He just needed to get mentally prepared.

Alfred took his hand, and gently led him to the table where they were eating. Alfred had done such a nice job planning everything. "Do you like it?" he asked, nervously. "This is absolutely stunning," Arthur said, staring up at everything. He turned to the blue eyed American, and said, "I love you." He leaned him, and kissed him softly on the lips.

After Dinner was almost over, Alfred started to look really nervous. Arthur asked, "What's wrong?" "Oh it's nothing… It's just. Well… You know how I always dance weirdly around you, even though I know you prefer I stop? Well, I know you prefer waltzing, so I… Well… I'll show you," Alfred said, gently grabbed Arthur's hand leading him to the plat form.

A group of musicians showed up a few feet away from the platform, and started to play a slow song. "Alfred," Arthur said, stunned. Arthur looked really concentrated on the steps. Arthur thought to himself, 'So this is where he was the past few days'. He smiled, and put his hands into the waltz position. Alfred looked up, relieved that Arthur loved his gift, and smiled.

Alfred danced to the waltz surprisingly well for just learning it a few days ago. Arthur could hear him counting sometimes under his breath, but he didn't care. He loved the way Alfred looked in the moon light. The waltz lasted for a long time. Both of them wished it would never end, but finally the music slowed down, and came to a rest.

Alfred ended by touching his forehead against Arthur's. Alfred made the first move, kissing Arthur, still keeping his forehead against the other countries. Arthur then hugged Alfred. They kept that position for over five minutes, swaying back and forth to the now faint music playing by the musicians. "Thank you so much," Arthur whispered to Alfred, holding him tighter than before.

Alfred smiled, and said, "There is still one more thing," "Wait," Arthur interrupted, "Before you get any more amazing. My gift sucks after this, but I at least want to show you." Alfred looked at Arthur confused.

Arthur stepped away, getting his phone out and putting it down on the floor. He looked way more nervous. He pressed a button on his phone, making the music play.

Arthur said, "You know how you are dancing awkwardly, and I never joined in on the fun? Well tonight, I want to change rolls, but this time you can join me."

Arthur started to dance to the music, looking way dorkier than Alfred ever would. Arthur looked scared half to death as he performed his dance. He kept staring at Alfred to see his reaction.

After watching a while, Alfred finally closed his eyes and started to laugh. "What?" Arthur said, scared, stopping his dance. "I Love it!" Alfred said, grabbing both of Arthur's hands. He started to spin Arthur around, dancing as he did so.

Both countries were laughing hand in hand, but then after a while of spinning they lost their balance and fell the floor on top of each other, Alfred softening Arthur's fall.

At first they were shocked at the landing, but then started to laugh. Arthur rolled over next to Alfred resting his head on his chest. "Ah," Arthur said, still laughing, "This has been the best night ever." "Ya," Alfred said, out of breath.

Arthur turned to Alfred, now wrapping his arm around Alfred's chest, and said, "Thank you so much. For everything." "No, thank you," Alfred said, getting up. He pulled Arthur up also, making him stand up. He turned to the musicians, telling them to start playing again, and turned back to Arthur.

Alfred said, "Arthur, I know it has been a short time we've known our feelings for each other, but that is enough to make me feel certain they will last forever. I just want you to know that you complete me. I love how I can feel free to be me, and I can awkwardly dance around you without caring about you being embarrassed. I love every single thing about you, even your very few flaws. I love you Arthur, and well," Alfred pulled something out of his jacket, and got onto one knee, "Will you marry me?"

Arthur stared wide eyed, at Alfred and the ring. He was breathless. This truly was the best night of his life. "Yes. Yes! Of course I will!" Arthur exclaimed, dropping down to Alfred's height and hugging him. Alfred put the ring on Arthur's finger, and hugged him back. "I love you England, and I always want you to know that." Alfred said, closing his eyes, and hugging Arthur tighter. "I love you too," Arthur said, pulling away, and staring into Alfred's eyes, "America." This time, he made the first move, kissing Alfred. That truly was the best night ever.


End file.
